


Baekha Noona!

by Woozpie



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Complicated Relationships, Curses, DramaQueen!REN, F/M, Fem!Aron, Fem!Baekho, How Do I Tag, Mother Hen!Aron, Multi, Other, Princess!Baekho, Slow!JR, Soft!Minhyun, Threats, cupid!Guanlin, gender stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozpie/pseuds/Woozpie
Summary: What if Nu'est W is a co-ed group?How to win Baekho's noona heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language, so if there's so many grammatical error PLEASE forgive me ^^  
> And also it's my first time writting, please give me your feedback and i hope you guys can enjoy it. Thank you so muchie ~

Arin and Baekha are finishing their make up when the boys come and told them there is a new group debuting today, but they didn’t told the girls that the new group were waiting outside their room to greet them.

“Noona, when will you guys finish? They are waiting outside for you two, what took you so long?”, Ren said while checked himself on the mirror.

“What? Who? The new boys? You should told us that they’re waiting stupid!” Arin throw the tissue box to Ren when Baekha open the door to let them in, flashing her cute smile eyes toward the rookie boys outside.

“Come in boys, sorry we make you guys waiting because this two stupid boys didn’t told us about you waiting out side.”

“It’s okay sunbaenim sorry for interupting. 2..3.. ALL I WANNA DO, WANNA ONE. Hello sunbaenim we are Wanna One, we just debuting today, nice to meet you and please take care of us!”, and then one by one introduce them self, it’s turn out that their group is consist of 11 very handsome boys!!

“Oh nice to meet you guys let us introduce our self too, emm where is Jonghyun? Yaa you!! Come here let’s introduce our group too!”

“Yes yes noona sorry.. 2..3.. Hello we are Nu’est W, I’m Jonghyun or JR the leader like I told you before and you guys already meet Ren, and there’s our oldest noona Arin and our princess Baekha”.

“Nice too meet you boys, just call me Arin noona and please tell us if you guys need help, okay?” of course our mother hen try to adopting more children to their house.

“Ah yes noona, I’m Jisung the leader and also the eldest, you’re so pretty noona!”, soon Arin and Jisung becoming a close friend and they talking about keeping the child out of trouble while keep their sanity intact. 

And then they talk to each others comfortably but one boy from Wanna One can’t take his eyes away from one of the girl, Guanlin the youngest come closer to his Minhyun hyung to tease him, “Hyung please close your mouth, I know you like Baekha sunbaenim but don’t make yourself look stupid infront of her.”

“NO I DON’T!” All of them look who’s shouting and the WannaOne boys already know what’s those moron are talking about and Ong can just shake his head while the others keep laughing.

“Oh I’m so sorry sunbaenim for being rude, I’m really sorry”, “That’s fine Munhyun-ssi, but what happened to you? Your face is so red, you look so cute~” Baekha try to tease the boys more just to see that Minhyun face is getting more red.

Jisung try to save his member by excusing themselves because they’re going to greet the other artists, “Well sunbaenim I think it’s time for us to go because we still have to greet the others sunbaenim, it’s nice to meet you sunbae, you guys are so cool. Good luck for today stage sunbaenim. Goodbye.”

 

“Ah okay Jisung oppa, good luck for you guys too and congratulation for your debut today, WannaOne fighting."

“Nu’est W fighting!!!"

Minyun walk out the door and see his Baekha noona for the last time and he hope that he can meet and talk to her soon, because he's her fans since her debuted day but he really can't talk to her today, not even look into her beautiful brown eyes, He like the way she's laughing, how she tell the whole fandom that she like to decorate her yogurt before eating it, how she's care toward his fans, how she's playing with her members and pouting if they win against her. He like all about her period. Let's meet again soon noona.


	2. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that English is not my first language, so if there's so many grammatical error PLEASE forgive me^^  
> And also it's my first time writting, please give me your feedback and i hope you guys can enjoy it. Thank you so muchie~

“What a cute boy.” Baekha whispering to her self.

After Wanna One boys leave, Arin and Ren start to bicker to each other like usual and Arin get scolded by cordi noona to ruining her skirt and her hair . 

Baekha sit beside JR in the couch but she keep wondering about how cute that shouting kid is, is his name Minhyung? Or Minyun? Did she said his name wrong?   
“Hey Jonghyun, where did you find them?”, Baekha ask curiously because there’s no way you could you meet 11 boys at the rest room. Or would you?

“Eemm I meet the outside our waiting room, they try to knock but Ren cut them by introducing him self first and invite them to come in. Why? Find some on interesting? Is that the shouting boy? Ren, Baekha is having a crush!!”, “You little piece of meat! I didn’t said that!”, “Oohh Baekha, don’t be shy we know that you’ve been lonely, don’t you get bored being locked in your studio all the time? It’s time to you have something interesting happened in your life or maybe some date after our promotion time end and our company let us to date remember?”, Arin said with gentle eyes. 

They all concern with Baekha because she wrote another heart break song last night, her last relationship is really fucked up because that asshole was leaving her for another girl group member, apparently Baekha is not quiet girly and too busy for him. Ren tried to kill him when he found Baekha crying in the kitchen, the night they broke up was supposed to be their 1 year anniversary dinner but because the company want to finalize the new track for their comeback she canceled their dinner and that asshole breaking up with her on the phone said that he found another girl that more cute and can give him all attention that he wanted. Arin sleep cuddle with Baekha that night and when she woke up in the next morning the first thing she said was she didn’t want to have another relationship because “BOYS ARE ALL STUPID”. 

“What’s date? Is that edible? By the way when will we start? I’m really hungry, I don’t eat last night.” Arin rolled her eyes and Baekha cut her before she can give another lecture about never starved her self, about dieting, too much worked every night and also being a teenage girl and having fun. “Unnie you know that I don’t date right? I’m move on, I am enjoying myself, music is my soulmate, and yogurt is my muse. I’m just curious where the hell this baby brought 11 young men to our waiting room. That’s all”, pointinf at JR and then she flipped her hair and pretend that her hair is not perfectly curled.

JR and Ren try hug her and pretend to protect her from teh world. Their manager take a video of struggling Baekha and Arin just stood there watching her children playing but pouting, pretend to be hurt because they don’t invite her, “Yaa! You guys forget about me! I wanna hug too”.

“Come noona, I will give you a lot of huggies and kisses”, but the staff come in, “Nu’est W 10 minutes!”, “Yes!!!”

Meanwhile in Wanna One’s waiting room Minhyun keep thinking about Nu’est W, they look really close to one another despite being a co-ed group with 2 girls and 2 boys, especially Baekha and JR. He knows they are close but after watching them in close distance he can see how close they are. You can say that he got a tiny bit of jealousy on how JR can playing with her beautiful curled hair, OH! And how can he forget about how surprised he is when Baekha opened their waiting room door. She look so cute wearing a fluff soft blue sweater with black checkered skirt, and those cute eye smile. Don’t forget about her height, she looks so small standing next to Guanlin, I think she will be fit in my arms.(it should be write in italic T.T)

“Yes yes Minhyun ssi, we know that she looks cute for cuddle, her eyes are so beautiful, she is pretty and bla bla bla but please keep your dirty mind to you self. It’s disgusting.”, Daehwi mocked him while Woojin and Jihoon pretend to gag, his suffering is their daily vitamin. 

Minhyun’s face is really hot and he sure it's red now, but why can’t he keep his mouth shut. “Did I say that out loud? And for the record I don’t have a dirty mind I just admiring the beauty of Nu’est W’s princess.”

“Princess? So Arin noona is the Queen? She looks so stunning, and did you see the way she standing and talk to Jisung hyung? Her eyes looks so pretty, and her nose? Oh My God!! She is absolutely my type. Hyung, do you think she like a younger man?”, Jihoon asked Jisung with a dreamy eyes, well he is right. Arin is indeed pretty, does she like a younger or older man. Which flower she like? Should he start sending some flower to her? Jisung think that he has a crush on her. 

“Hey children! Who got Nu’est W phone number?”, Jisung will do anything to win her heart. 

“I got Baekha’s noona number,” Guanlin raise her hand. “I got Ren’s hyung number”, Jihoon and Jinyoung raise their hand as well.

“How can you get Baekha’s noona number Guanlin aa?”, Minhyun send him a dirty look, he can’t even said a word to her, how can Guanlin got her number? Should he get it first before the other member? She is his princess not Guanlin’s.

“Easy hyung, I asked her number because I know you will need it, I’m trying to help you here. Do you want me to ask her if I can give her number to you? But you need to pay me first.” He smirked. He know his hyung have a crush on her but his hyung is a cute coward, he accidentally looked at his phone one day and found a lot of picture of her taken by masternim on his phone. That’s why he teased him on Nu’est W waiting room, the same reason why he asked for her phone number. He will help her hyung to get her. So he will have her as his sister-in-law. What can he say, Baekha noona is cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha.. i'm sorry my story is a mess just like me. But i try my best, because Nu'est is one of my favourite. I really appreciate your feedback guys, i promise i will improving my writting more. Thank you ^^


	3. Gift

For the next week, there’s always an arranged flowers and a sunflowers bouquet outside Nu’est W waiting room on every music shows. They didn’t know who gave it but they know who’s the flowers for, arranged flowers for Baekha and sunflowers for Arin. First they thought it’s a gift from fans, but if it was from them, they will give it to each member not just for the girls. JR and Ren the over protective brothers hate the idea of other people giving attention to their Princess and Queen, except for their L.O.V.Es. Why would they sending flowers? Why now? WHO’S DARED TO HITTING ON THEM! 

Their manager bringing in the flowers for today, “Where’s Arin and Baekha? Today’s flowers are so pretty. Oh! There’s another gift for Baekha.”

“Hyung let me take that you still have another thing to do right? I’ll give it to them”, Ren take them but giving a side glance to JR who mimicked the same annoying expression. 

“Make sure you give it to them, okay?”.

“Yes hyung I got this”, he smile and wait for him to go out before he tell JR to follow him to the changing room. “Do you see this? Who the hell give flowers this day. They even give some bread too!! I think they poisoned! We have to throw it out.” 

“Yes you right, it’s dangero-“

“What are you guys doing here? Sleeping? I want to sleep too!” Arin come close and see the flower in their hands. “Oh! Are they mine? Give it to me Jonghyun aa”.

“No unnie I think it’s from sasaeng, it’s dangerous. They even give some bread too for Baekha, I think it’s poisoned!” Ren said dramatically and try to throw it.

“I dare you to throw it Ren aa. Come on give it to me now or no cuddles for both of you. Why are you like this? Don’t say that you guys jealous because there’s no gift for both of you. Is my love still not enought for you honey?”

“Noona listen, it's not about that and yes you don't give us enough for the past week AND we don’t know who they are from. What if there’s from sasaeng? What if there’s a dangerous bees on the flower and a poison on the bread? We can’t take that risk.” JR answer with a stern face. Why would noona want this ugly flower. 

Baekha is really has a long life, because she just come in before she could answer him.

“Jonghyun aa~ Manager oppa said that you have my flowers where is it where is it? Give me give me~”, why the hell she asked with those cute voice and smile, how can Jonghyun denied it. and why the hell is she come after Arin noona, aren’t they supposed to be together?

“Baekha where are you from? Why don’t you come with Arin noona? Did anyone disturbing you?” 

“I meet with Guanlin from Wanna One at the corridor so we chat for a while, don’t be too protective Junghyun aa or I won’t have any friends. So where’s my flower?”

“What did he wants from you Baekha? And I won’t give you those flowers because we still don’t know who are they from and I say it again. It’s DANGEROUS okay?”

“Jonghyun aa don’t be mean, it’s probably from fans how can you said it’s dangerous. The most important things is oppa said there’s a bread too. You know I love bread right?”

“Do you prefer bread or me Baekha aa???”, Ren hopes she will choose him, he sits with Arin with the damn flower with an arms on her shoulder. 

Baekha come sit on the other side of Ren, “You know I like the bread more then you Minki, if I’m Arin unnie I will choose you in a heartbeat. Everyone knows that. So give me that and it’s not dangerous, if you take a look at those bread you know that the bread is sell on the cafeteria go and check it yourself boys.”

Really? Here in the cafeteria? Is that mean the sender is here in the building too but it could be anyone. Detective Ren and JR are going to investigate it, no one can take away the girls from them. But if you think of it, the gift arrived after they meet that rookie group. There’s also that shouting guy who looked at Baekha all the times? Could it be him? But what about Arin noona? They must find the culprit but for now he and Ren should make Baekha and Arin focus on them, especially Baekha. 

Actually Baekha started to thinking about the flowers too, and she’s getting suspicious on Guanlin. He asked if she received any gift from fans today. How can he know about the gift, no one knows about it except their staffs. Maybe it was from Guanlin, is he having a crush on her? But why would he give it to Arin unnie too? Is he trying to play them? The gift has her favourite bread too, there’s no way he know about it. They have been texting since that meet last week, Guanlin is very interesting kid but he just a kid. She actually want to know about the foxy boy (it’s not because she like him) but would it become weird if she asking about him to Guanlin? Baekha never meet him for a week now, she met with the other boys but not him. There’s no sign if he still alive or not, she asked them to give her more cute outfit incased she meet him on the hallway -because it’s the last week of their promotion time and she wants to make an impression-, but nothing. Where the hell is he, if she can’t meet him today they won’t meet each other ever again.

Minhyun can’t leave their waiting room, he afraid if he will meet her princess in the hallway. She would find out if he’s the one who keeps ending her the flowers. People keep saying they can read him like an open book, he scared if she will think that he’s a creep. It’s the first time in his whole existence to give a girl presents –plural, not just one present-, he don’t even know he has the courage to put the gift outside their waiting room but it’s now or never. It’s their last week of promotion he just hope that they could meet on another events. He asked his staff to buy the flowers in the morning and today is his lucky day too because there’s her favourite bread sell in the cafeteria so why not. He hopes she like the flowers and don’t throw it -finger cross-. 

“Hyung let’s go out, aren’t you bored stay at the waiting room all day?”, Guanlin try to pull him out and start the "getting Minhyun hyung talk to Baekha noona talk" plan.

“Don’t want to Guanlin, I want to sleep. We don’t even have a friend to visit here.”

“Yes, i have and you cam come with me, I want to meet them and I missed her too hyung.”

Who is he talking about. They really don’t know anyone here, there’s many sunbaenim here but they can’t just go and talk to them. And what about he missed her, who is the girl.  
“You know a girl here Guanlin? I thought we can’t have a relationship. Who is she?”

“I missed Baekha noona, we only texting each other but I want to see her too”, he hope his hyung catch the bite. “Have I told you about that hyung? -You the one who don’t want her number hyung, don’t give me that face-. Noona is a really cool, we just hit it and been texting since then. Now let’s go meet her, I already asked her if we can go to their waiting room, she’s waiting.”

This kid will definitely be his death. Which part of “I can’t meet her because I’m shy and talk to her” that he’s npt understand, and what about them texting each others. Why the hell he told him that, he really not interesting about that. He’s more than jealous about he got her number last week, and now he talk about texting? Fuck you kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need to thanks Guanlin for being Baekho's son ^^


	4. Help me?

There’s no secret that Ren Arin and JR are in relationship, they are hoping that Baekha would want to join their relationship. Arin brought it out once when they’re cuddling in the boys room, she like Baekha not just in the sisterly way and asked the other boys if they feel the same. For Ren he like Baekha like his sister but if Arin and JR want to add her to their relationship he won’t mind as long as they happy. They also almost –ALMOST- asked Baekha about it. Today is their last day of promotion, and after this they will have 1 week break, they hope they can spend their break in their new relationship, but this is not what they imagine would happened today. They just sleep in their changing room for 30 minutes, and go back to waiting room to find Baekha is sitting between Guanlin and Minhyun Wanna Ona. What are they doing here, and why are they sitting so close to Baekha, she never said anything about being close to another group.

“Oh guys. Are you three done? How can you guys leave me alone” she pout “Thanks to this two for accompany me here, or I might die bored. Oh guys look at this video, it’s our first single’s dance prantice. We fall from the chairs so many time.” She said to the other two.

JR knows that Baekha is easy to talk too and she has so many boyfriends but this is different, that foxy boy is there. So JR stubbornly make way to sit between them, no one can touch her beside them. He is happy with his relationship with Arin and Ren but he hope that he can have special relationship too with Baekha.

Let me see it too!” Ren know what is JR’s plan so he does the same with sit between her and Guanlin, with Arin sitting on his laps. The other boys look surprise, it’s like they didn’t know about that too. So Ren put his arm on Baekha’s waist just to claim his territories.

“What happened to you two, you guys are too touchy today but please don’t ask for kiss today. Because I really won’t give it this time.”

What? Kiss? Are they in a relationship too? As far as he knows, JR Arin and Ren is the one –or three- that is the relationship. Minhyun looks at Ren’s hand and think like he has no chance with Baekha but he won’t let her go just like that. He has been waiting to be friend with Baekha for a long time. He look at the flowers on the table and know that it’s his chance. 

“That’s a beautiful arranged flowers sunbaenim.” One shot Minhyun, one shot.

Baekha looks at the flowers, “Yes, it is. I love that flowers, I thinks it’s from our fans because I got it every music shows. And Arin noona get one too, but she got sunflowers bouquet."

Guanlin think that Baekha is too naïve to realize that she has an admire and he pity his hyung for that. “Noona you don’t think it was from your admire. You’re a pretty girls, there’s must be someone that want to know you better noona.”

“Why would you say that Guanlin, is it from you? I prefer bread than flowers, like the one you give me today. Keep that in mind Guanlin. And thanks by the way. It’s pretty.”

“Is that really obvious noona? I need to hide it better next time.” He just laugh ‘cause Minhyun look like he need help to cover up. Aigoo his coward hyung. What should he do to help him. Baekha noona look disappointed so maybe Minhyun hyung still has a chance. Right?

She thank him but feels disappointed because it’s not from that handsome fox boy. When those three love bird are having their time she felt so lonely, that’s why she asked if Guanlin to company her in their waiting room, but he surprised when he bring Minhyun too. He was so happy to invited them to watch their old dance practice and let them sit on her each side. She hope that they can become closer this time. Minhyun’s smell really good, like a fabric softerner. She likes it. But Ren and JR ruined her chance. This two shit are sitting between her and Minhyun, and Ren is too touchy today. She knows when he being too touchy means he wants her attention and a lot of kisses. She won’t do that in front of his her lil brother crush. Nope. No way she will do that. 

 

Guanlin thinks hard how to make his hyung become closer to Baekha or maybe just exchange number and also some date. It’s not a crime to dream about, and this is their last day too. He looks at the Nu’est boys who try to separate them, there’s must be something happened. And Guanlin never lose. Never. Something comes to his mind and he love his self more than before, this should work. 

“Noona, you are the one who write and producing Nu’est songs right? Minhyun hyung is try to write his own lyric too but we can’t help him’cause we really don’t know where to start. Could you help this poor hyung, noona?”

It surprise Minhyun. Minhyun indeed try to write his own lyric for their songs but what about asking help from Baekha. He can’t control himself is he has to be in the same room with her, what if there’s just the two of them on the studio? Oh God, help him not to kill Guanlin today.

“You like to write Minhyun ssi?”, well it’s interesting. Baekha likes the idea spending more times with him. 

“Yeah sunbae, I like to read poems and I try to write my own lyric, hoping one day I can be lyricist. Do you want to help me sunbae?”


	5. Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit! What to do know!

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

“Okay. It’s a date Min,” she has to admit that this kid is genius. How could he come with such a good ideas. Remind her to treat him sometimes. She loves his love life. Wait!! Is Minhun blushing? He’s really a cute blushing like that. But wait. What about all boys are stupid? Nah. Boys are stupid, Minhyun just a new younger brother to her. Just like Ren and JR. Well... she actually tired being a third wheeling for Arin unnie, JR, and Ren. They always include her on their dates, but she really needs someone besides her bandmates or the staff or even the other producers in their company. Not that their bad, but you know, if you being single for more than a year you need someone whether you realise it or not,YOU LONELY. She admitted that one. There’s nothing bad with just helping him writes some lyrics or maybe coffee after that. Okay she need to stop thinking and start to planning their dates work.

 

While Baekha is happy with the thought about the dates and teasing him, he need to think the next step, he can’t lose such a good opportunity. Thank’s to Guanlin who helped him, he’ll buy him meats later. His princess has to stop teasing him with every chance she get and he need to stop blushing like a stupid person. She clearly teasing her, everyone inside the fandom knows that she likes to tease. Who can stop the savage princess? No one. 

“So Sunbae, can i get your number? So we can plan when you free to help me”.

“Eih? I thought you already have my number. Last week the kid right there asked me if he can give mt number to you. Or he might be lying, i’m sorry Minhyun ssi¬”. 

Oh God, Guanlin! You are the worst. He look at Guanling with a look “Forget about the meat kid. And you have to clean your room soon”. You can’t blame him for that. It’s his fault.

“Oh no Sunbae, i asked him but i thought i was being rude. So i said i will asked you my self. Is that okay sunbae?”

“Oh no, no, Minhyun ssi. Well, give me your phone. Oh and please just call me noona, i’m older than you right? If work together, at least we have to be comfortable around each other.”

“Actually we were born on the same year sunbae, you’re one month older than me. So i think i will call you noona. Is that okay Baekha noona?”.

“Yep just like that ! or Baekha is okay, it just a month right.”

 

So they continue walking to each other, but Baekha doesn’t realise the hurt look on her band mates. How can she being too comfortable with those guy she just meet last week. JR really hates the idea od her being alone with that boy. Writing lyrics or not. He and Arin and Ren already have a dream to spend their time with her alone. Their promotion break. He hates that kid so much. 

For Arin, she just look at his boyfriend with a same hurt look. But she has Ren who hold her, she know that Ren likes that Baekha has another thing to do rather than locked her self on the studio, because he also a social butterfly like her. But what can she say, she like Baekha and hate that buy guts. Writting lyrics her ass. She know that after writing their will have a coffee date, “as my gratitude for helping me”, why would Baekha said that is a date too. Teasing is okay but not to the guy who likes her. She might not know that the boy likes her, but Arin knows that the flowers were also from him. Isn’t that enought with giving those flowers? She likes the flowers but not the sender, and who the hell is giving her flowers? they really didn't hears about her two prince and their happy realitonships.   
She can’t just sit there and not do anything this kind of situation!

“Ehm Baekha yaa¬ Aren’t we going to spend our break together? Or you forget about your promise to me?.” This pout really has to work or she will lose her.

“Oh sorry sunbae, don’t worry about me, you can spend your break promotion just like you plan sunbae. I sill has a lot of promotion time because it’s our debut. Right Guanlin aa?”

Guanlin try to speak but get cut by Baekha. “Oh it’s no problem than. You can finish your promotion first and then we can start working with your writing right? Don’t worry my one and only unnie, i’ll never forget my promise. We will still go to that salon and spa. Okay? Stop that nooot noot please.”

 

Shit! What to do know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! sorry for a late update, i'm not feeling good for the last week so i need to have a bed rest according to my doctor. but i hope you can enjoy this chapter more!!  
> Thanks guys ^^


	6. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun taking his time before he take Baekha to a real date. Baekha still see him as her hoobae who really want to learn how to write and produce some music. Even if she has a romantic feeling toward him, she won’t admit it. Because she still afraid about what happend in the past and she will keep it deep down her heart.

The answer is NOTHING.

No matter the other member tried, those two young love always find a way to meet. One time Arin pretended that she having a really bad period so she asked her to cuddle her all day, but she went after Arin fall asleep (Ren gave her a disappointed look to her). On the other time Ren asked her to go to mall with him because he said and i quote “it’s been a while since our last date. I keep thinking that you don’t love me anymore” with a fake tears, the drama king (they went to mall but came home after 3 hours shopping AND they met after they arrived at the dorm). The worst excuses they use are coming from JR. Last thursday Guanlin asked Minhyun to join them on today session “Because i miss her too. You still owe me meat hyung.” But JR won’t let her go because apparently she’s been spending too much time at the studio and “Today is your turn to do the laundry”. How can he asked her to do the laundry at 7 p.m ???   
Her group mate is really ridiculous. Why can’t she spend time with her friends? They let her spend waaaaayyy too much with Bumzu oppa and Woozi Seventeen, but WHY everytime she want to hangout with Minhyun they won’t let her go. Or maybe she really was spending less time with them? 

It reminds her with their first encounter at the studio. JR won’t let her meet Minhyun alone. Minhyun surprise them with him brought a bouquet of flowers and Ice Americano for her (You can’t blame him not brought more coffee, why the hell her leader is here.) and it’s was super awkward first meeting. She really want to forget about that day. After some pouting and begging, JR finally let her meet him alone but still have to ‘report’ to him what are they doing. Well her leader love her so much.

After two weeks working together with that Min guy (Arin name him that), they rarely see Baekha at their dorm but she still spending her night talk to her unnie and still spend time with the boys playing game or just go to the coffee shop near their agency. The other member can’t blame her with what she doing, they see the sparks coming back to her eyes. She looks happier lately, and they happy for her too. 

What make them sad is that maybe they won’t get the relationship that they dream of with her. No matter what Baekha’s happiness is their number one priority. It’s not like they having a special relationship right? And they are family, a little bit of heart break won’t change anything. They still have Arin the momma hen to cuddle and kiss and Ren that will light the mood and together they will help JR to heal. But if one day they find Baekha crying, that Min guy will pay the price and they will hunt him to the end of the world. 

In reality, the other nubel member just overreacted. The young man and woman just hangout as a friends. They just go to the coffee shop to get the drinks and then go to the studio and worked. If they tired they will order a take out or eat at the nearby restaurant and sometimes one of the WannaOne member will join them, but it’s just Guanlin the chick. 

Minhyun taking his time before he ready take Baekha to a real date. Baekha still see him as her hoobae who really want to learn how to write and produce some music. Even if she has a romantic feeling toward him, she won’t admit it. Because she still afraid about what happend in the past and she will keep it deep down her heart. 

(But wait. Are we forgetting about something? Or someone? What do you think it is? Or there’s nothing? Maybe it’s nothing, right?)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is catastrophe!!! But thank you for reading my fic, please tell me what you guys thinking, i'll try to improve my writting more. Thank You ^^


End file.
